


Foaling

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The foal was amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foaling

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Once, when Helo was in the Academy, he had to write a paper about the reproductive processes of horses. Which was stupid, because he wanted to be a Viper pilot and there's no way he would ever need this sort of information. Like there'd be horses in space.

Good boys do as good boys do, though, and Helo--Karl then--was a very good boy, so he did all the research he could yet still didn't think he'd done enough. Two days before the paper was due he found this tiny little horse ranch out in the middle of frakking nowhere and, on a hunch, he went there. Maybe he thought he'd ask the rancher about horses, maybe he just needed to get away and relax, he was never sure.

The foal was amazing, so slender and all legs, wet and disgusting, but the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Athena would kill him, but watching her give birth to their second child, all he can think of is that foal and that paper.


End file.
